


【神狛】培育

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	【神狛】培育

※看了今日的問答（雖然我不知道這什麼，但是天天都能看到他）是-有了錢一定？  
【日向：我一定氪爆】，然而來不及  
※從前個坑留下來的嗜好，絲毫沒什麼邏輯純肉，看開心就好，不開心我們不點便是了，拜託了  
※日狛都喜歡小甜，感覺這兩個要培育起來才可以解鎖那種工口的劇情  
※神狛感覺就是狛→→→→神的感覺，對於可以主動起來的受，太沒法兒抗拒  
（雖然這麼覺得，但是異常的感覺就是課金玩家跟普通玩家的感覺，課金之後升級直接刷滿好感，跟真真切切老老實實的刷的日向君）

※ A神座X B狛枝，這樣的設定。

※參考狛枝：小型犬不管再怎麼努力，也無法成為大型犬………所謂無能的人類，就是不管做什麼都沒什麼用，這樣的話，不清楚Beta的受孕率，不過希望是極低，這樣來孕育希望什麼的，才有趣。

（小劇場）  
【歐皇直接抽了高等直接培育跟平常人慢慢的把碎片貼滿拼湊出對象  
牽起神座的手，日向道。  
「吶…狛枝的手牽起來如何啊……」  
淡然地神座看向眼前的男人，瞳孔深處閃過的畫面不單單只是牽手，明明就充滿【逼———】，也許用言語描述太過直白，但是基本上也是跟這些事相去不遠，以至於神座也沒特意隱瞞，順利的讓日向求仁得仁罷了。

「手心的溫度比平常高，許是期待吧…身體微微興/奮得發抖著」

—可惡…難道我還要一直收集碎片才可以嗎？！

※部分設定：神座本科生，狛枝同班同學。

—以下正片

倘若學校辦成舞會，也許神座無需張口，只要是女性…不或許就連男性也願意，作為他的舞伴，與之攔腰摟肩的慢舞在眾人的目光之下。

也許這是那所謂區區的魅力吧…

—但那種東西做為臭蟲一般的我大概沒能有那機會吧

接到班導發放這周末的舞會邀請時狛枝心中暗暗的想著，作為本科生自己的對象自然也是想到本科的大家，但是怎麼也不覺得自己有辦法在這麼緊迫的時限內找到對象，反倒是有人這問題跟本不需煩惱，一下課周身就給人包圍，雖然不知道為什麼女孩子都這麼主動就是，不過一想到在這超高校級的校舍裡，有誰不以自己的才能穎以為傲的自信的，大概也就自己。

而且還有一點，就是自己可是連女孩子都不是，甚至在這廣大的世界之中也是最平凡的那種性別，不易受孕也不甚強壯，就只是有著普通人的特性罷了，但這樣的自己在這確實是有足以勝任的才能—幸運。

也許是衝著這份幸運，那人卻看向自己，光是他在自己面前說話，身體就不自覺的發熱發起抖來，不禁在心裡感嘆……這就是希望嗎…真是讓人身心愉悅啊

-

左右望著，狛枝連吞嚥都覺得拘謹，全校的目光都在自己與對方的身上，除了單純的就神座就足夠吸引人眼目，但沒明確指定的″舞伴″，卻是個男人這點也是讓本來落寞的女學生們不禁的投以好奇的目光。

「…走吧」筆挺的西裝襯著神座那飄逸的髮絲，走在後頭的狛枝都不知道自己在往那裡看好，僵直的動作幾乎，讓狛枝好幾次都不小心踩中自己的腳碰上眼前這明明只能看著背影的男人。

這就是一切的肇始。

雖然本來是同班，但擔心自己的多言叫人厭惡的狛枝，遲至今日才有機會與之攀談，蒼白色臉蛋甚至泛起異常的暈紅。

只消那血紅如小說裡頭會出現的滿月般的眼瞳把目光放到自己身上，渾身就莫名的燥熱起來，甚至興奮得期待起下一次與神座的談話。

擁抱著自己的雙臂，狛枝恍惚的咯咯笑著，雖然本科的廁所平常也就那些人造訪，但總地都是自己認識的人，看見他那模樣也不想多言什麼，默默地關上這奇怪世界的大門，往別樓層的廁所走去。

但極度的幸運，伴隨的便是極度的不幸。自己能得幸與神座交言幾句，換來的便是這一次綁架…還是誘拐，那個都不是合法正常人會遇見的，只是狛枝也早習以為常，如此說確實挺糟糕。

但又說是誘拐確實也不差。

對方說自己是來幫助一個人的。

—像我這樣的人也能幫助人？

「是我……」

「？」矇住的雙眼一片漆黑，但是這聲音不會錯的，是那人的聲音，雖然還是聽不出他話裡有什麼情感，但是平淡無起伏的闡述事實也是神座特有的說話方式，如今卻摻入一絲絲喘息聲，像人一般想壓抑略微發力的咬著牙關，吐露出這簡短的介紹。

扭著身，狛枝試圖確認自己的狀態是否得意面對眼前的超高校級希望，衣著都還在身上，隨著動作衣料窸窣窣的磨蹭著。

順勢的想抬手，反綁於身後的雙手牽動著繞過頸部的繩子，麻料粗糙的感覺摩過自己的頸子蹭著刺痛感，雖然不太緊但是像是給人掐住的感覺著實不好受。

跪在地面的雙腿也給曲起，大小腿被緊捆著，考慮到雙腿要比較有力的關係纏得有些犯疼，只是全都還可以接受。

—是禮物嗎？給神座君破處用的？但是像我這樣骯髒的●穴可以嗎？其實好好的說也不是不能的啊，反而說起來我還能為它清洗一番，想來會疼嗎…我也是第一次啊…

側著頭，狛枝思忖著。

「這是一個實驗」不自覺間神座湊近狛枝耳畔低語著。

耳根自上方給那股熱氣灼燒，緩慢地漫延開來，逐漸染紅狛枝蒼白的皮膚。

—什麼實驗…要這樣問可就太普通了，有些隱瞞不是更能激發人的探索慾望，況且即使說白了，也還是有的，宛如潘朵拉那般，越是被告知越是好奇以至於與希望分隔開來，深陷在災難之中 

—既然如此，不如順應著希望的引導……

—不過或許這一切都不難聯想到一塊。

本該回應問題的嘴，開始啃咬著狛枝，耳垂下的頸側，神座穩定的氣息撫著，一次次擾動那飄逸的白色鬈髮，搔著頸後的肌膚，敏感跟不見物的幻想刺激著狛枝，隨著頸後開始泛紅，神座抬起左手撫按著他，狛枝的腦袋也順應的向前傾倒，最後抵著那人的西裝外衣。

實驗室內溫度適宜的空調吹拂著，讓那不甚透氣的布料帶著一絲絲涼爽，枕著開始發熱迷糊的前額剛剛好，但是隨著神座探出舌葉舔舐過自己，溫熱逐漸誘發自己身體的本能。

作為平凡的Beta，可說是大部分人都是，但是也是這樣的要因，讓純Alpha跟Omega顯得珍貴異常，甚至因為大多數都是Beta的關係就如同成為本科生一樣生下來的天才也是少之又少。

但這並不代表Beta不會被誘惑。  
現在就是打破這定律的瞬間，那股Alpha的氣息似乎竄入自己體內般，沿著血液奔流到那敏感的部位。

雖然自己也是個健全的青少年，但是自發育以來就碰上那削弱自己體力的疾病，自然也無心去考量那種事，最多也只是晨間的勃起罷了，稍微慵懶地賴在床上，比自己最先消沉的便是那小傢伙。

但同樣的似乎迫於自己命不長久，生理本能的渴望遺留些屬於自己的基因，所幸身為Beta，即使有慾望也不易於叫人發覺，而如今卻給眼神的男人一步步的誘惑著。

蹭著衣褲，那硬挺的性器便顫抖著在裡頭溢流出一股清白的濁液。

「唔……」低聲的呻吟著，狛枝把下巴抵著神座的肩窩，似乎因為自己的關係…不或許該說因為神座才讓自己可以聞到屬於他的信息素氣味，如同置身於保存良好的讀書館一般，清淡的墨水氣味瀰漫在自己鼻尖，而不自覺的做出變態的舉動，嗅著這股香氣，扭著身體，狛枝試圖挺起身子去舒緩那處的難受。

看出對方的渴求，神座並未想折磨他，只是順應著扯下他那襯衣的領口，另一邊則探入衣擺之下撫進。

平坦的下腹，在自己掌心輕撫而過時緊張地縮了縮勾勒出下腹的優美線條，而身後那雙給反綁著的手則撐著自己那沒什麼力氣的腰間顫抖著，與繩結磨蹭著，確實留下些許血痕，蹭上潔白的襯衫。  
「痛……」聲調細微的顫抖，期望對方能注意到。

「這裡嗎？」只是罕見的作為能洞察一切的神座也會錯意，或者在他心裡覺得現在當務之急是前方的事。

衣褲包裹著的下身，撐起一個小小的帳篷，頂端正慢慢地漫開一股濕潤的液體，給神座的掌心按上，虎口勾勒著性器的幅度揉弄著，逼迫著那因手部犯疼染上哭腔的聲調胡亂地粗喘起來。

「神…神座…哈啊…不…別揉…唔嗯…」臉上滿溢的暈紅，狛枝嘴上說著，反應卻全然相反的扭著，興奮得難以自已的氣息讓嘴角逐漸化出溫熱的津液，沿著下巴滴落彙集在繩圈之上，最終滿溢出來的浸濕衣領。

惡意的玩弄，神座絲毫沒表現出任何不適，比較區區的忍耐力…或者說是自制力自個兒還是有的。

一切全看的都是眼前人的反應，嗚咽的嘴不曉得在說些什麼，一次次給粗重的喘息覆蓋。

忽然止住的動作叫狛枝不禁疑惑起來，叫喚著。

「咦…神座君…」  
矇著眼，狛枝依然不禁的側著頭，但男人已經不知何時跑到自己身後，拖著自己的臉側，想回過頭，卻被繩結阻礙著，只能稍稍瞥過去一點，一股濃烈的氣味便漫漫地充斥狛枝的鼻間。

「唔…」光是彼此之間共處一室就足夠誘惑的味道，如今暴露在自己跟前，無需言語，狛枝輕嗅著確認物體的位置後，便乖巧的湊了上去。

鼻子靠著那硬物，狛枝吐露出舌葉舔舐著男人，同時跟前依然輕扭著依靠衣料微弱的磨蹭安撫自己躁動的身體。

直到那硬物的一側足夠濕潤，盲人一般的狛枝抬起頭希望自己停擺的動作能夠引起神座的注目，雖然心裡清楚還未完全把那物體染濕，但是要這樣繼續下去自己可受不住，便徑自的想利用自己看不見的狀態假冒已經完成了。

只是這一點小心思，神座哪裡能不知曉，不過繼續這樣玩下去實驗不知道要進行多久，在那之前這具單薄的身軀也不知道能否耐受得住。

略微的考慮後，還是放過狛枝。

像是最後的簽署一般，再一次詢問著狛枝。  
「清楚自己在做什麼嗎？」  
—可不想被某個小黑道認為自己並非男人的侵佔了對方的便宜。

「嗯…」  
「什麼呢？」輕掐著狛枝的雙頰，那人便更是興奮地頻繁呼出熱氣。  
「唔……不……像我這樣的人能給希望臨幸…吶…神座想做什麼都可以哦…只要不要太痛的就好…」對於痛這事狛枝還是有些害怕，要是神座能聽勸就好，不過要是給他粗暴倒也是無所謂，畢竟對於自己莫大的不幸可能贏來更多的幸福也不一定，沒準向自己這樣不易受孕的Beta也可以………。

抽開抵在狛枝的身軀，神座不曉得在找尋些什麼，遊走在房內，隨著神座的動作狛枝困惑的尋著聲響擺動著頭，最後是給忽然鬆開的繩子，抓起那給勒出血痕的手腕，狛枝順勢想起身，但是雙腳的捆綁讓他不能如意，而絆了下依靠著為了自己屈身而下的神座，只是一剎那的事兒，雙腿也給鬆綁，狛枝本想依靠自己起身，腿窩卻馬上給神座的手臂穿入抱起。

晃蕩著長髮在彎下身時繞到前身來，給彼此夾了起來，隨著神座的移動搔擾著狛枝，略微的癢感在肩頭惹得狛枝不得不側過頭穩定它別再玩弄自己。

停在床鋪旁，神座鬆開手，狛枝瞬地落入柔軟的被舖之中。

「神座君……」

碰—地男人倒下身把狛枝籠罩在自己陰影之下。抬起頭來許是面向著燈光的方向，神座的輪廓隱約的可以透過布料的紋理看見。

直到男人湊近自己，黑暗在一次矇蔽狛枝，迎來的是神座的親吻，彼此唇瓣相互地蹭著，不同自己滿溢著津液的神座的帶著一絲空調吹拂的寒涼，隱約地透著溫熱，結束時狛枝才真切的感覺到神座的氣息，打亂平靜的喘息著。

窸窣地西裝外衣在摩擦著，不久便輪到自己，但男人並沒打算褪去狛枝的外衣，只是撩起它到自己想撫摸的位置而已，下身也是退到腳踝上的底褲跟褲子就沒再往下，張開狛枝的雙腿，神座把自己困在裡頭，腰間肌膚的溫熱自大腿內側細緻的肌膚傳遞而來，在那之中更是溫熱的物體便一點點的蹭過那未經人事的部位。

「唔……」緊張地吞嚥著，雖然Omega經過這樣的調戲可能身後已經做足準備納入對方的性器，但自己是個可悲的Beta一切對於自己全然沒有作用，就連現在自己也只能感受到神座莖身上的濕潤，已經自己因為緊張細微出汗的大腿罷了，內裡的準備完全沒做足。

不安的低著頭，狛枝這些瑣事神座倒也不是沒注意到，只是不認為這是有必要的罷了，畢竟流程上自己也只是給告知實驗一下對方跟自己的相性配合度，如果可以的話孕育些什麼也不錯。

在狛枝感知自己有侵入的念頭時，兩人深吸入一口氣憋著，緩慢地挺入。

繃直雙腿，狛枝絲毫不知道該往哪施力來降低侵犯所帶來的痛楚，身後一股溫熱自結合處漫延開來，肉壁與莖身貼合地蹭著，慢慢地給性器撐開，連呼吸聲都停擺的此刻，那細微的聲音顯得格外的清晰。

完全埋入時，神座的下腹抵著自己的臀，自交合處溢流而出的液體沾上了他。岔氣地喘著，難受地狛枝攥緊被單，如此地模樣只是更加挑起他人的慾望，抽開身的下一瞬間是滿脹在體內的物體，一次次的抽動著反覆著空虛與飽脹的感覺。

「咿……嗯……」零碎的呻吟自狛枝口中不斷洩露而出，伴隨著肉體的碰撞，於房內啪啪作響著。

忽然低沉的氣息，讓神座換了個動作，低下上身恰好的可以讓狛枝環抱住他，披在兩人身上的長髮幾乎覆蓋了狛枝蒼白的身體之上。

「咿……」不尋常的灼熱在體內流淌著，與本來的液體交融地溢出。

一收緊的身後試圖擠出那硬物，只是無力的收縮全然與自己期望相反，反而讓對方更加躁動了些，才剛釋放的性器微微的再一次硬挺起來。

那一天的最後狛枝也不知道怎麼結束的，只是後來眼前籠罩的布料給抽開，被壓在……神座的身體之……下，失去意識。

【後記】

一直好喜歡自己喜歡的CP是AB，渴望受孕但是沒法的那種感覺。  
私設：神座的氣味因為是人工再造的，所以猶如書本那樣（人寫的）那墨水的清香  
狛枝則是因為是Beta，所以設定為無氣味

其實一直很喜歡B後來給這麼頻繁的交尾產生假性懷孕的錯覺，然後有乳汁什麼的，不過全都是假孕，畢竟機率私設很低。

以上最後是參考絕望病那時狛枝暈厥前的臺詞。


End file.
